


【TK】坠落的星辰24[大结局]（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰24[大结局]（ABO）

光一是最后一个进行面试的。

其实这个顺序对他而言很不利，因为面试官们都累了，疲劳会使人不耐烦，让原本的优势也成了劣势。

楼下，刚等的脖子都长了，才看见他心心念念的人，踏着夕阳的余晖，走出了那栋大楼。

黑西装，白衬衫，暗红格子的领带，为了今天面试特意做好的发型，不苟言笑走过来的样子，仿佛T台上的名模。

这一刻，刚突然无比的庆幸，这么帅，这么好的光一，眼里只有他，只爱着他一个人。

边走，光一边松开了西装的纽扣。两人面对面而站，刚笑着问他，“怎么样？”

“很好。”光一也回了一个笑容，眉眼间尽是轻松和自在。

刚于是放下了心，开车载着光一离开了。

半个月以后，光一的邮箱中收到了通知他通过最终面试的邮件，在末尾处还写着，4月15日，前往公司进行入职培训。

心里的一块大石头终于落了地，刚和光一都是。这之后刚一心扑在了“爱聚”的装修改建上，光一还是定期去找夜雀，现在他们的练习场地换成了夜雀的地盘，有了更加专业的设施。

每一次，只要刚回家发现光一在，他十有八九是从楼上下来的。问了无数遍，光一每次都告诉他，自己在楼上看杂志。家里有那么多杂志可看么？刚狐疑，也曾上楼查看过，却没发现任何异样。

每天要忙的事情太多，刚没那个闲工夫为了这么件小事化身福尔摩斯，也就把这件事扔在了脑后。

 

又是一年樱花盛开的时节，又是一个4月10日。

去年的这一天，刚在码头上抽了一夜的烟，盯着黑魆魆的海面，虽然几乎生不起跳下去的念头了，也依然让冈田陪着他熬了一宿，就怕他一时想不开再上演一出自杀的戏码。还高价雇佣了两个搜救队，有任何不妥都能瞬间展开救援。

今天，刚在双子塔顶层主卧的床上醒来，精神饱满，怀里还抱着自己的恋人。

光一已经醒了，正眼睛都不眨一下的望着刚，然后凑上身子，给了刚一个早安吻，“生日快乐，tsuyo酱~”

看一眼表，在心里默念一下今天的日程安排，刚决定遵从自己身体的反应，拉下内裤翻身把光一压在床上来了一回。朝阳暖人心，莫要辜负了好春光。

谁叫他习惯裸睡还好死不死的在吻自己的时候贴在自己身上蹭来蹭去呢？本来早上小兄弟就比较容易精神，你自己点的火自己要负责灭哦，扣——酱——

“嗯……嗯……啊——！刚，你，你这是强奸！”整个人被挤在刚和床铺之间，光一只能紧紧抓住枕头把它搂紧，以此来缓和身后横冲直撞的力道。天地良心，要是他知道会导致这样的后果，打死他都不会在大早上跟刚亲嘴的！他还有安排的好不好？腰酸腿软要怎么做事情啊……

“我就是强奸，你能怎么着？”刚一下一下的挺着腰，不断向深处进攻着，要不是今天有一个重要的会议必须参加，他真想把光一操到床都下不了。

感受着刚在自己身上耍流氓，听着他在嘴上耍流氓，光一抓过另外一个枕头，把巴掌大的脸都埋了进去。

事实就是，他一点招都没有。

只能在心里骂一声，流氓。

一个小时以后，刚神清气爽的出门了，留光一一个人在床上哼唧。混在凌乱的被褥间眼泪汪汪，还有怎么也忽略不了的，后穴里那种黏糊中带着涩涩的古怪感觉，真是无与伦比的熟悉。

因为早上时间有限，刚只弄了一次，即使就这一次，也让光一好半天都爬不起来。

他还趴在床上揉腰呢，手机就响了。

“光一，我到门口了，你下来吧！”二宫的声音从电话那头传了过来。

“……你还是先上来吧，nino。”沉默了半晌，光一认命般的哀嚎一声。

听出了光一话里的未尽之意，二宫“嘿嘿嘿——”笑了起来，边笑边挂了电话。

没过三分钟，二宫医生就拎着一小瓶药油来到了卧室。

把小瓶子扔到床上，嘱咐光一，“哪里酸疼就用它在哪里按摩三分钟，我去给你放水，按摩完马上泡个澡症状就会全部消除了。记着隐私部位不能用哦！”

说完转身就走，都没给光一不好意思的时间。

红着耳朵按照二宫的指示按摩了后腰和大腿根，虽然自己按摩姿势有些别扭，但打死光一都张不开嘴让医生来给他按摩，现在他都恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

放好了水，光一去浴室洗澡，二宫把自己放倒在沙发上，喝着从冰箱里掏出来的果汁玩着手机，不知道的还以为这里是二宫的家。

全身都泡在浴缸里，光一舒服的喟叹一声，感受着稍微有点烫的温度抚摸他用药油按摩过的地方，缓解着酸痛。

在水中把刚留在他身体里的精华弄出来，想着今天下午刚回家之后自己要送给他的礼物，光一再一次红了脸。

为了这一天，其实他已经准备好长时间了。

 

今天是决定“爱聚”未来走向和发展的重要会议，堂本刚时隔四年，再次以“E☆E”的名义给日本排得上号的唱片公司、经纪公司和发行公司送出了邀请，甲方公司乙方公司齐聚，大部分大佬都很给面子的应邀参加了这次会议。

普通人不知道这位天才音乐人的真面目，他们可是都对刚堂本株式会社小少爷的身份一清二楚，被他的才华所征服，啧啧称叹，又因为他四年前宣布无期限隐退而遗憾不已。各大公司都把这次会议看成是“E☆E”重出江湖的重要信号，若果真如此，他们不奢望签下他，只要能形成合作，这都是一棵长盛不衰的摇钱树。

所以这一次的会议，对于这些公司的负责人来说，甚至可以用“趋之若鹜”来形容。

会议由美月跟佐主持，刚只负责坐在下面听着，有些两人回答不上来的问题帮着解答一下。其实所有的方案都是刚在拿主意，其他人都是外行，还在学习阶段，但他这种彻底放权的姿态让美月和佐心下大安，也更加坚定了跟刚长期合作的决心。

如此关键的会议上，刚却频频走神，满脑子想的都是今天早晨光一无意中的勾引和他在自己身下婉转呻吟的勾人模样。他现在总算能体会到，当年唐明皇“从此君王不早朝”是个什么样的心情了。

当真是春宵苦短，一刻值千金呐！

不由得有些心猿意马，猜测着他的恋人会给他准备什么样的生日礼物。

好在理智还算在线，刚分出了一部分心神关注着会议内容，努力压抑住想要翘起的嘴角。

坐在他身边的长濑不时瞟一眼自己的发小，别人不清楚，他可是再了解不过，刚的每一个细微的动作都休想瞒过他的眼睛。

就比如现在，虽然努力的把嘴唇抿成一条直线，但这小子连眼睫毛都在笑，真当自己看不出来他其实已经满脑子黄色废料了么？

不轻不重的咳嗽一声，换得刚的斜眼一瞥，满脸都是被打断美好幻想的不悦。长濑示意他正在开会，刚却皱了皱眉头，还是不满地瞪着他。

两个人的眉来眼去被站在正对面的美月看得一清二楚，不得不用一个提问把他们的注意力拖回到会议上。

美月刚刚宣布会议结束，刚就丢给她一句“剩下的事情你全权负责有什么没法拍板的过两天再说。”抓起车钥匙就跑没影了。

美月和佐面面相觑，“呃……我还没来得及祝他生日快乐……”佐喃喃出声道。

挨着他站的长濑听到了这句话，嗤笑一声，满脸揶揄，“他这时候八成已经精虫上脑了，可顾不上你的祝福。劝你这段时间都别联系他，有人要送他个大礼，我估计他消化掉这个礼物，怎么也需要个三五天。”

是的，自己表弟要搞个大动作，他是知道一部分的。

刚溜得飞快，只因他在会议快结束的时候光一给他发了个邮件，上面写着短短的一句话。

“你的礼物在家里等你。”

这句充满暗示意味的话，让刚恨不得无视交通规则，一脚把油门踩到底，好快一点到家。

有道是人算不如天算，非休息日的下午两点半，刚居然罕见的遇上了大堵车。一直堵到晚高峰将起，勉勉强强赶在更可怕的拥堵之前把车停进了地下车库。

这一路，花费了他近三个小时。

 

迫不及待的拉开家门，刚就以更快的速度反手关上了大门。因为屋子里充满了白兰地的香气，简直太浓了，要不是这栋高级公寓做了很好的封闭跟排风处理，他可以保证，这个味道足以让整栋楼的Alpha发狂。

早在他第一次闻到光一信息素的味道，刚就知道，他是那种特别容易勾起Alpha占有欲的Omega，好在，没有在公共场合失控过，否则他都无法想象那将是一个什么样的局面……

白兰地的味道甫一进入鼻子，小小刚就抬起了头，再呼吸几次，就已经叫嚣着裤子太紧了。刚却皱起了眉头，这么浓的味道，难道自己在路上的这几个小时，光一一直都在发情的状态？

听见有隐隐约约的水声传过来，刚赶紧脱鞋进屋，循着声音找到了浴室。

里面的景象让他的呼吸一滞，不由自主的吞口唾沫，然后就徒然加重了呼吸。

光一只穿着一件花花绿绿的宽大纱质衬衫坐在浴缸里，那里面放了小半缸水，他正无力的靠在浴缸壁上，一只手握着没穿内裤的前端，一只手在身后戳戳弄弄，难耐的呻吟声从他嘴里溢出来，处在发情期，自己再怎么套弄都没法释放，光一难受的哼哼唧唧，凉水把衬衫打得透湿，因为材料关系都变成了半透明状，没系纽扣的两片前襟拢起来贴在胸口，能隐隐约约看到光一已经挺立起来的乳首。

和其他人相比，光一那里更大，更饱满。

这犹抱琵琶半遮面的既视感，简直比什么都不穿还撩人。

刚认出了那间衬衫，是前几天自己出门的时候穿在外套里面的。那天气温突然回升，正在外面走的自己即便把外套脱掉，还出是了一身汗，回到家之后这件衣服就被扔进了脏衣篓里，没想到光一今天把它翻了出来。

是因为上面我的味道最浓么？

眼神暗了暗，刚走到浴缸边蹲下，尽量忽略自己渐渐不受控制的信息素和下半身，抬起手想要帮满脸分不清是汗是水的光一擦一擦额头。

Alpha的靠近缓解了光一从里到外火烧一般的感觉，他睁开之前紧闭着的双眼，看见了近在咫尺的刚。

话还没说呢，先委屈上了，带着鼻音地抱怨，“你怎么才回来？”声音又软又媚，像一只小手，不轻不重的在刚的心脏上挠了一下，不疼，反而带起阵阵痒意，让他想要马上把人按在浴缸里操到哭。

刚觉得，自己的理智只剩下最后的一点点了，“抱歉，路上遇到了堵车。”他的声音里有难以抑制的喑哑，却还是扯过一旁叠着的大浴巾，把光一从浴缸里捞了出来。

和欲望相比，还是光一的身体比较重要。

他不想让他感冒。

但是一用浴巾把光一裹起来抱在怀里，他就伸出了两条不安分的胳膊，紧紧环住了刚的脖子，改抱怨为撒娇，“我不管，都怪你！好热……我都要被烧死了还不回来……”

发情期的光一似乎变了一个人，平时一副紧绷绷的禁欲样子，眉眼如刀，目光都透着锋利，现在他全身心都放松下来，仿佛冬雪化成了春水，由坚硬变得柔软，会撒娇，会委屈，这样的光一，仅属于堂本刚一人。

“好好好，都是我的错……”刚嘴上哄着光一，抱着他离开浴室。才从凉水里出来，还隔着浴巾，刚都能感受到光一灼热的温度，和身上散发出来的浓得惊人的信息素味道。

要不，我还是去吃一片抑制剂吧……

来到主卧，发现床已经被光一收拾过了，把人往床上一放，刚就急着离去，还没等走，袖子就被光一拽住了。

“tsuyo，你要去哪儿？”光一跪坐在床上，抬眼看着刚，可怜巴巴的样子好像是被父母狠心抛弃的小狐狸。

“我……抑制剂，发情……”刚根本受不了光一的撩拨，呼吸又加重了几分，话都说得语无伦次了。

性器在裤子里一跳一跳的发疼，想要尽快脱离束缚。

光一三两下扒掉了身上的浴巾和唯一一件衣服，双臂环上刚的脖子搂紧，把全身的重量都压在了对方身上，光一趴在刚耳边，用残存的理智告诉他，“用了抑制剂……我就没法送你礼物了。”

Alpha古巴雪茄味道的信息素越来越浓，光一挂在刚身上，只盼望着他赶紧进入自己，和自己融为一体，好缓解这滚烫的热度。

这般主动的光一让刚脑子里“轰”的一声，连仅剩的理智都被燃烧殆尽了，模模糊糊有一个念头划过，事到临头，他甚至有些不敢相信，控制着自己不要往那方面去想。

等回过神来的时候，刚已经脱下了全身的衣物，搂着光一忘情的接吻着，交换着带着各自信息素的唾液。

刚抱着光一倒在床上，双膝撑着身子，两手攥着光一的两个腕子举过他头顶，低头看着柔顺躺在自己身下的Omega。

“你刚才说要送我礼物？礼物在哪呢？”刚语气都在微微颤抖，透露着他的兴奋和紧张。

被Alpha的信息素缠绕着，还是他心心念念一直爱着的人，这人却一直不进入他的身体，就这么不上不下的吊着他，光一难受的扭着腰，后穴里的爱液流在被褥上，很快就染湿了一大片。

“礼物……礼物就在这儿呢……刚，标，标记我吧，永久的标记，让我成为你的Omega，就今天，就现在。”虽然内心无比的渴望这件事情，但光一把它说出来还是害羞的不行，以至于说话一直很利索的人都变得有些结巴。

刚则是被这个巨大的惊喜险些冲昏了脑子，他一直记得年初的时候光一告诉他“这半年之内应该就可以标记了。”只是没想到，会这么快，会是今天。

“你选在今天……nino知道吗？他觉得可以了吗？”

“我上午特意去他那里的……tsuyo，难受……”光一开始大口大口的喘气，被擦干的皮肤很快又布满了汗珠，浑身软绵绵的，却还试着支起身子去够刚的嘴唇。

快点，吻我，操我，狠狠的咬在我的后颈上，求你了。

光一的渴望明明白白的写在眼睛里，刚却不管两人都直挺挺的下半身，狠狠咽了口唾沫，腿一迈下了床，直接走出了卧室。

床上的人傻眼了，再也忍不住，带着委屈大声的呻吟了起来。

呻吟声传出来，哀怨的调调让快步走进厨房里的刚都抖了抖，天知道他多想吻他，操他，狠狠地咬在他的后颈上。但是，在那之前，他有一件必须要做的事。

拉开冷藏室的门，刚顿时松了一口气。跟他料想的一样，里面端端正正的摆着一个白色的纸盒子，上面用黑色马克笔写着几行大字：“五天的量，拿出来就不用塞回去了。已提前避孕，放心大胆地干吧！”

呃……一看就是nino的笔迹。

刚抱着盒子回到主卧的时候，惊愕的发现，光一正拖着软绵绵的身子准备下床。迅速把盒子放在床头柜上，刚去拽他的胳膊，“你这是干什么？”

光一发狠的甩开他的手，只是他在发情期，这样的力道反而更像是调情，“你走开，还回来干什么……”

一下子就明白了光一这举动是什么意思，刚啼笑皆非，总有人说发情的Omega很脆弱，不仅身体脆弱，心里也脆弱。

开始刚还不屑，现在看来简直是太准了，自己巴不得早点把他变成真真正正属于自己的Omega，这个大笨蛋到底在想什么？

于是双手伸进光一的腋下，没费什么力气的就把人提起来扔回到了床上。

光一挣扎着想要起身，刚没给他机会，食指和中指一起插进他一张一合淌着蜜液的小穴，手指刚伸进去后穴就急切的含住了它们，也让这个张牙舞爪的狐狸彻底老实了下来。

手指在里面大力的搅来搅去，满意地听着光一“嗯啊——”的叫了出来，那声音高低起伏，拐了好几个弯，这一声呻吟就让刚把持不住了。

抽出手指，迫不及待的把忍了好久的肉棒插进了那张贪吃的小嘴，惩罚似的狠狠向前一挺腰。

“我凭什么要走开？你都说把你自己送给我了，可不能出尔反尔！”满意的听着光一短促的尖叫了一声，刚故作恶狠狠地说道。

“呜……那你为什么要走……”知道自己八成是误会了对方，光一用一条胳膊遮住脸，还打算继续负隅顽抗。

“nino，给你，留了，东西，你，是不是，忘了？”刚把一句话截成了一个词一个词的，蹦出一个词，就往前顶一次，蹦出一个词，就往前顶一次，一次比一次用力，一次比一次深入。

一边说着，一边肆无忌惮的释放着自己的信息素，两种味道在卧室里混合着，竟渐渐有了融在一起的架势。

“是，是……嗯——嗯——呃啊……”光一话都说不利索了，呻吟也一声大过一声，刚这么用力的抽插让他本能的想逃，却又舍不得这种被抛上云端忽起忽落的感觉。

刚才不给他纠结的时间，双手按上光一的胸膛，同时捏住双乳用力一掐——

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”一阵高亢的呻吟，光一在这种极致的刺激下，阴茎抽搐着射了出来，后穴一紧，连带着刚也提前缴了械。

“啪！”刚把光一翻过来，狠狠打了他的屁股一下，雪白的臀瓣上很快就浮现出了一个鲜红的巴掌印。

“啪！”又一巴掌，另一半屁股上有了个对称的图案。

刚一巴掌接一巴掌的打在光一的屁股上，被调教了十年的身子也在这充满SM意味的惩罚中起了反应。

没有注意到被压在床上之人的异样，刚边打边骂，“有没有常识？啊？！nino肯定告诉你都有什么注意事项了！东西都给你预备好了！你呢？你不仅忘得一干二净，我替你想起来了，你还怨上我了？没预备营养剂和葡萄糖，你想被操死是不是？没良心的大笨蛋，我对你什么样你最清楚，居然还怀疑？嗯？！”

雨点般落在屁股上的巴掌，不仅仅是因为光一误会了刚的气愤，里面还带着被迫提前交代的恼火。

本来打算多爽一会儿的，这下全泡汤了！

光一根本没听清刚到底在说什么，他只觉得，一股股麻酥酥的电流从刚的手掌上传来，巴掌落在他屁股上，电流就窜到了他身体里，顺着他的后背和脊柱流遍四肢百骸，在大脑里“滋滋啦啦”地放着电，让那里一片空白，什么也想不起，什么也记不起，只全心全意的盼望着一件事。

就是身后的Alpha怎么还不进入自己的身体。

“我错了，我错了，啊——”嘴里狂乱的喊着，光一都不记得自己到底哪里错了，凭着本能认为，这样能让刚快一点安抚他，快一点贯穿他，汗从身体里慢慢沁了出来，又开始热了。

白嫩嫩的屁股被拍红了，刚后知后觉的发现，光一全身都染上了一层粉红色，透明的液体顺着臀缝争先恐后的流出来，中间还夹杂着自己留在里面的精华，随着光一扭动腰肢，甚至发出了细微的“咕叽咕叽”的声响。

光一双眼迷离，张着嘴巴“哈——哈——”地喘气，口水顺着嘴角淌下来了都不知道，一只手向后穴探去，在中途被抓住了手腕。

还以为有人欺负他，光一带着哭腔叫着，“刚，刚，tsuyo，难受，唔——”

完全不清楚自己是怎么被拽起来的，光一还念叨着刚名字的时候就被吻住了双唇，另外一具滚烫的身体紧紧压着他，古巴雪茄的味道将他包裹，似是结成了一张密密的网，要将他一辈子困在其中……

而他，甘之如醴。

 

主动回应着，热情回应着，像有一把火在身体里燃烧，但更像是扇着翅膀卷起层层烈焰的飞蛾，被婆娑起舞的炽热火苗所吸引，舞动，翩跹，直至化成灰烬，与那跃动的火焰融为一体，再也分不出彼此。

被光一的热情感染，刚也忘却了方才的那点大部分都是装出来的不快，而是深情地，一遍又一遍地吻着光一，抱着他在床上滚了半圈，两个人位置就颠倒了过来，变成了光一在上的姿势。

然后把人推起来，用眼神示意他，去坐到自己朝天而立的阴茎上。情动之下，光一那些被调教出来的本事不自觉的又冒出了头，他扭动屁股，一只手扶着小小刚慢慢坐了下去，小穴一点点将巨茎吞下，娇媚甜腻的呻吟从鼻子里哼出来，从嘴巴里溜出来。

双手撑在刚的胸口，双膝跪在他的腰两侧，上半身向前挺着，性器有规律地扫过刚的小腹，眼尾飞红，目光迷离，胸前的两点粉红而鲜艳。

缓缓坐到底，光一一下一下扭着屁股，自己动了起来。他动的十分有技巧，向下坐的时候放松，向上抬起来的时候微微收紧，让刚觉得，那只挠得他心痒痒的小手又伸进了他的肋骨里，不仅是他的心，连五脏六腑都被那小手拂过，麻酥酥感觉的主人换成了刚，似乎连头皮都炸了起来。

喘息越来越粗重，在他身上一颠一颠的光一仿佛什么都没有察觉一样，依然保持着同样的频率起伏着……似乎，还慢了一点儿？

刚猛地瞪大了眼睛，他没感觉错，光一就是动的越来越慢了！

看到对方嘴角那抹堪比小恶魔的笑容的时候，刚确认了自己的想法，他是故意的！

卷起腹部将上半身抬离大床，刚伸手就握上了那个颤颤巍巍顶端还往外一滴滴渗着液体的小小光，用劲一攥，让正使着坏的光一到吸了一口凉气，僵住不动了，都忘了继续挑逗刚。

保持力道上下撸动几次，在这同时又释放出了自己的信息素，Alpha信息素的刺激再加上刚技巧十足的手法，光一很快就交代在了刚的手上。

瞟一眼手上的白浊，刚抬起眼皮看着光一，却把手指凑到嘴边吮了一下，尝过味道之后，笑得有些邪魅，“甜的，扣酱你最近是不是可乐喝太多了？”

光一混沌的双眼因为这句相当露骨的话瞬间恢复了清明，下一秒脸就“腾”地红了起来，磕磕巴巴想解释什么，刚根本没给他这个机会，用满是精液的手再次套弄起光一的下半身，抬起腰顶了顶，前后一起刺激，已经射过两次的阴茎再一次硬了起来。

从床上坐起来，刚的双手抱紧了光一的膝盖窝，把他整个人都捞在了自己身前，用嘴去够光一的唇。

怕掉下去，光一不得不紧紧环着刚的脖子，因为所有的重量都吊在刚的身上，使他的阴茎以前所未有的深度插进后穴里，顶端触到一个从未开发过的地方。光一后穴猛地一缩，浑身一个哆嗦，差点让刚再一次缴枪。

然而，第一次触碰到的这个地方让刚根本没在意差点酿成的事故，满屋子都是两人信息素的味道，光一的身子还热着，刚却在这一刻出乎意料的冷静了下来。

“光一？”

“嗯？”扭扭腰，光一似乎在为刚突然停下来而不满。

刚却不得不谨慎，他需要最后确认一遍光一的心意，对他来说影响不大，却是关乎光一一辈子的大事。如果他顺着两人的心意继续下去，那光一就真的只能一直跟在他身边，至死方休了。

毕竟，虽然发达的医疗技术已经完全消除了抑制剂的副作用，但直到现在，一个Omega想要彻底离开标记他的Alpha，依然只有一条路可走¬——做死亡率高达百分之七十的切除腺体手术。

现代医学发展数百年，也不过是让这个手术从十个里死八个，变成了十个里死七个而已。

事关光一的人生和性命，刚觉得，他怎么小心翼翼都不为过。

“你真的想好了吗？要让我彻底标记你？”

“真的，我想好了，其实我把你记起来以后就在等着这一天了，之前想要离开，是觉得我配不上你……”

“说什么傻话！当年的王子殿下怎么可能配不上我！”

“所以我都想好了啊，你也没觉得我配不上你，我也觉得跟配不配得上相比，我更想要的是和你永远在一起。来吧，刚，彻底的占有我，让我真正成为你的Omega，一辈子都离不开你。”

看出来刚还是有所顾虑，光一却没有像之前一样那么轻易就误会他了，因为他知道，对于越在乎的人，刚想得越多，生怕自己做出的决定过于草率，害了对方。

“你不要去想伯父伯母那边我会受什么委屈，反正我人都是你的了，大不了就奉子成婚，我就不信他们狠得下心来对付自己的亲孙子……”光一抱着刚的脖子，笑的没心没肺。

这样笑眯了眼睛的光一，这样一心爱着他的光一，这样想跟他一生一世甚至连“奉子成婚”都说出来的光一，这样豁出一切也要和他在一起的光一，千言万语都堵在刚的喉咙里，絮絮的缠绕成了一团，吐不出来，咽不下去。

然而，眉眼中却带着最温柔的缱绻，浓得化不开的爱意。

既然光一已经这样决定了，刚自然是求之不得。无论父母对光一的态度如何，自己总归是能拼尽全力护着他的。

既然不知道说什么好，刚就把全部的言语都化作了行动。

一手搂紧光一的窄腰，一手打开白盒子从里面拎出了一瓶营养剂。单手撬开盖子，把小小瓶子中的液体全含进嘴里，然后唇贴着唇，渡给了光一。

如法炮制的又喂了一瓶营养剂一瓶葡萄糖，确保光一待会儿不会体力透支，刚这才把光一放回床上，狠了狠心，用比之前无数次做爱都要剧烈的动作，大力抽插着。

彻底标记是一个很漫长的过程，Omega也会比普通做爱的时候疼很多，尤其是光一这种生殖腔从没被打开过的Omega，那里打开的时间会更加漫长。

这次出院以前，刚曾经私底下问过nino，而医生也尽职尽责地给出了专业的回答。

“会更慢，也会更疼，但这是必然要经历的过程。往好了想，要不是光一体质特殊，这么多年的折磨早就让他失去生育能力了。一个没有生育能力的Omega，百分之一万短命，绝对活不过四十岁。”二宫的话说得刚后背都凉飕飕的。

而光一，在刚第一次的用力冲撞下就疼得脸一白，他已经做好了会很疼的心理准备，但他没想到，居然会这么疼！就好像是一根锋利的金属楔子插进了本来严丝合缝的石门里，一下下地使劲，誓要把石门打得大敞四开。

刚心疼地看着光一惨白的脸色，只能吻上他的唇试图转移注意力。还是有细细碎碎的呻吟从鼻子里哼出来，不是因为情欲，全都因为疼痛。

太疼了，太疼了，光一都不知道什么时候“呜呜呜”地哭了出来，刚忙不迭地去吻他脸上的泪珠，手臂却紧紧箍着他的上半身，下面更加用力了，刚已经感觉到，那个顽固至极的神秘之门，已经有了松动的迹象……

什么因为心疼怜惜而停下动作的想法，这些理智管理的东西早就被扔到不知哪个角落了，现在两个人心里都只剩下了身为Alpha和Omega的本能，本能地因为疼痛而哭泣，本能地因为眼泪去舔舐，本能地为了占有而一次次撞击生殖腔的入口，本能地为了被占有而忍受着越来越强烈的痛……

带着哭腔的呻吟和大叫，伴随着粗重的喘息和低吼回荡在卧室中，满屋子都是古巴雪茄的味道，满屋子都是白兰地的香气。

刚不知疲惫的一次一次挺着腰，一只手撩起光一盖住后颈的碎发，五指张开扣住他的后脑勺，下面的开口越来越大，越来越大。终于，在一次加大力度的插送后，他的前端完全进入了那个地方——稚嫩如处子的生殖腔。

与此同时，刚一口咬住了光一的后颈，尖利的犬齿刺破了腺体外的那层皮肤，混杂着浓烈白兰地味道的鲜血争先恐后地涌入刚的口腔，从来都不爱喝酒的他此刻却觉得，白兰地是世界上最美味的琼浆玉液。

刚的信息素通过唾液顺着伤口侵入进去，两种味道更加彻底地融合着，形成了一种新的气味，烟草中带着酒香，醇厚里微微泛着苦涩。

咽下一口带着新味道的鲜血，刚却有种想哭的冲动。相伴十二年，分离又十年，重逢再一年，直到今天，堂本光一这个人，才终于真真正正、完完全全地属于堂本刚了。

生殖腔被进入的疼痛，腺体被咬破的疼痛，对于光一来说，都是幸福的疼痛。在被标记的这一刻他才意识到，这是他自分化成Omega之后就渴望着的时刻，也是支撑他活着忍受过那十年的最终理由。

这个信念被他埋在内心最深处：活下去，无论如何都要活下去，活着才有可能再次见到刚，活着才有可能亲口跟他说一次“我爱你”。

所以他忘了自己的名字，忘了刚的名字，忘了生而为人的尊严，却独独没有忘记，要活着。

跟光一接受同样调教方案的性奴没有上百，也有几十，从欧蜜俱乐部建成以来，活到现在的，只有光一一个。

进入生殖腔的顶端慢慢膨大，卡在入口，连接成结，一股股精液喷射在生殖腔的内壁上，成结的部位竟不可思议地慢慢热了起来，好像小腹里包裹进了一个暖炉，暖得生殖腔被打开时的疼痛都缓解了不少。

光一喘息着，将手盖上小腹，另一只手也覆了上来，放在了光一的手背上，低头看一看那只手，抬头就撞上了刚盈满了泪水的双眸。

泪珠毫无征兆地滚落下来，光一追随着将它们都吻进了嘴里，喃喃道，“刚，我爱你，我爱你，我真的好爱你……”

“我知道，我知道……”刚把光一搂在怀里，一遍又一遍地重复着，吻着光一的脸，吻着光一的唇，吻着光一后颈上被他咬出来的伤口……

你是我的了，这辈子都别想从我身边逃开。

我是你的了，这辈子都别想把我从身边赶走。

 

这之后的四天，光一的记忆都是混乱的，他只记得自己被刚嘴对嘴喂下了很多东西，被刚抱着去浴室洗了澡，一次又一次地和他滚在床上，哭肿了眼睛，叫哑了嗓子，嘴里喊着“不要了不要了！”敏感的身子却在刚的微微碰触下不自觉地往他那边靠过去，诚实地表达着“还想要”。

发情期彻底过去以后，刚强行又给光一灌了几瓶葡萄糖和营养剂，就放任他蒙头大睡去了。

睡了整整24个小时。

后颈上的伤口，以惊人的速度愈合了，连个疤都没留下。

这样的自愈能力，只会出现在被彻底标记后的Omega身上，只在腺体的部位，一生仅此一次。

光一醒过来的时候是下午，暖暖的春光透过纱帘打在被子上，闻着自己身上环绕的古巴雪茄的味道，露出了一个幸福的笑容。

虽然浑身上下又酸又疼，光一还是决定起床了，他想见刚，想从后面抱住他，把脸贴在他的后背，听着他的呼吸声，听着他“扑通扑通”的心跳。

穿好衣服看见迎面走过来的刚，光一瞬间就改了主意，扑进了他怀里。

贪婪地深吸一口气，闻着刚身上自己白兰地信息素的味道，光一无比的安心。真好啊，这个人，是我的Alpha了。

低低的笑声在胸膛里震动，“下午好，光一。”

“下午好，刚。”

吃过饭以后，光一拽起刚的手，把他带到了楼上。

“其实还有一个礼物的。”来到楼上唯一一间从没有打开过的屋子前，光一边说着，边扭动把手，推开了门。

屋子里的景象，刚无比的陌生，又万分的熟悉。

陌生是因为，虽然这里是按照标准的音乐制作室装修的，但刚自从把器材都堆在里面以后，就再也没有走进去过。熟悉是因为，这里跟他用过的音乐室的布置，一模一样。

刚有一个习惯，不管工作室换过多少个，各种乐器的布局都不会变，这样找起东西来方便，不用把时间浪费在重新记住乐器都放在哪。

光一一定是千方百计地联系了自己曾经的合作伙伴，问过无数人，才把这间屋子完美地复原了出来。

原来他一直在楼上，是为了干这件事情。

实木地板一尘不染，架子鼓的铜钹都泛着光，那些乱七八糟的连线都被捋好捆扎起来，藏进了不会让人绊倒的角落。

刚都可以想象，光一是怎么一点一点擦干净灰尘，把各种音乐器材都连接好，摆好，这中间究竟要付出多少心血。恋人对音乐一窍不通，但刚粗略扫去，并没有看到哪根连接错误的数据线。

“我问了好多人，还按照说明书连接，也不知道连接得对不对……擅自动了这间屋子，你，你别生气啊，刚……”光一说得小心翼翼，其实他心里一点底都没有，就怕再次触及刚伤心的记忆。

刚回过身子，使劲地亲了一下光一，“我高兴还来不及，怎么会生气？”

光一一天一天地转好，刚就觉得，时机应该差不多了，只是一直没有分出心神来确认这件事。有了今天这个契机，正好。

抓起靠墙放着的那把木吉他，刚带着光一下了楼。

盘腿坐在客厅的地毯中间，让光一窝在又软又大的懒人沙发里靠着他的肩膀，刚给吉他调着弦。

深吸一口气，刚还是有些紧张，手指微微颤抖着搭上了琴弦，轻轻扫动，柔和的声音就从吉他的共鸣箱中传了出来。

一开始有些生涩，越弹越流畅，越弹越动听，配合着节奏，刚轻声地哼唱了起来。

音乐没有曲谱，哼唱没有歌词，光一却觉得，这是世界上最动人的旋律，可以听到天荒地老，海枯石烂。

夕阳的余晖中，双子塔顶层的客厅里，刚弹着吉他哼着歌，光一静静听着。

晚霞染红了半边天，光一的思绪飘散在了歌声里。

刚，我想我这辈子都没有办法离开你了。

与标记无关，只是我不可能再找到一个，比你还爱我的人。

“刚，我因为你，重获新生。”听着恋人无名的歌谣，光一靠在他的肩头，笑着开口。

“不，光一，我因为你，重获新生。”光一说完，刚就停止了哼唱，吉他声却未停。他再次开口，让光一猛地直起身子，满脸惊讶的看着他。

“为什么……”明明是你把我救出了地狱，让我重新拥有健康的身体，正常的心智，给了我一个家，还让我有了一生的依靠。在我心里，你一直都是挂在天上的星辰，高不可攀，我鼓足了多大的勇气，下了多大的决心，才跨过重重障碍与你在一起，你为什么要这样说？

“如果不是你回到了我身边，我还是会像行尸走肉一般活下去，分不清死去的到底是你还是那个跟我有名无实的妻子，把自己的心门关死，这辈子都不会再碰音乐，直到八十岁，拿起吉他的时候还会过呼吸。没有任何人会爱上我，我也不会去爱任何人，就这么孤独终老。你把我从地狱的深渊里拖出来，让我重新去爱，去承担责任，走出家门，沐浴在阳光下，敲碎那个自我封闭的世界。就因为这些。”

光一，你可能不知道，在我心里，你一直都是挂在天上的星辰，努力又认真，学什么都会，老师说起你就满脸笑容，女生说起你就连连尖叫，学生会主席，棒球队队长，那么优秀的你曾让我深深地自卑，觉得自己配不上你，连告白都是犹豫再犹豫才下定了决心，打算在你十七岁生日的时候告诉你。却也因为我的犹豫，让我们生生错过了十年。

“我……”我怎么想得到，在刚心里，原来我也是带来救赎的那个人。

刚的眼神告诉他，你是，在我心里，你就是带来救赎的那个人。

吉他曲调一转，由轻柔变得深情，饱含着浓烈的爱意，似乎在诉说着——

除了你，我谁都不爱。

太阳已经完全消失在了钢筋水泥的森林之后，夜色从东方向西边渲染，群星渐渐显现。

有两颗曾经坠入黑暗深渊的星辰，互相靠近着，相互盘旋着，在彼此的陪伴下，重新升上了夜空。

他们越过天河银汉，停在了某一个地方，点缀着那无垠的浩渺，熠熠生辉。

此后，永生永世，不分离。

 

——The End


End file.
